The present invention is preferably applied to automatic transmissions, in particular, automatic transmissions used for hybrid drive systems having engines and electric motors as driving sources, and specifically related to friction-plate lubricating devices that supply lubricant to a plurality of friction plates of friction engagement elements such as brakes for the automatic transmissions.